The Infection
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU. A plague hits Washington, it turns epople into violent monsters. Can Brennan and Booth figure out how to cure this, or will they're fate be death. Please R&R! Also, it may a little weary at first with the disease and how it came to be but is explained
1. The Pile of Bodies pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Pile of Bodies**

Temperance Brennan walked into her office at the Jeffersonian. She dropped her papers, startled at the sight of Booth spinning in her chair.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had a case in Montana?" Brennan said.

"Well, I was pulled from the case." He replied smiling.

"That doesn't sound like something to be happy about." She said reaching for her papers.

"Well, I got bumped because we have a new case, and Bones I am telling you this one is weird." He said extending his hand that clutched a file.

She reaches out and grabs it. Immediately she begins to fumble through it. Until her eyes freeze at the sight of the X-rays.

"Do we have these bodies here?" she asks.

"Yeah, we probably just got them." He said confused at what the big deal was.

She walks to the observation center and marches up to Zach, hoping he would have retrieved them by now. She vigorously taps his shoulder.

"Did we get the bones from case #345?" she demands.

"Yes Dr. Brennan they are on the observation table." He says, also with concern of the great significance.

He follows her to the table. Hodgins joins them as well.

"What's going on here a new case?" he says getting excited.

"What's the matter Dr. Brennan?" Zach asks.

"Take a look at these X-rays and you tell me." She says plopping the files right down in front of him.

"I have never seen anything like this." Zach replied after taking one look at the file.

Booth catches up to the group.

"Bones, what's going on? Did we get a positive ID or cause of death?" he asks.

"No, these bones don't even look human, they could have been, but they are drastically weakened and… well deformed." She replies, studying the skull more closely.

"What?" Booth replied.

"Oh I am going to love this case!" Hodgins says enthusiastically.

Cam enters the room, she had just gotten back from a sample tox-screen. She had a bone fragment from the arm. A look of frustration was on her face.

"Well, I got back from the toxin test, and it came back positive, but it couldn't determine what kind of sickness this person had, but they were definitely diseased with something." She says walking up to the others.

"Well, Bones thinks it not human." Booth blurts out.

"What, that's impossible, it has to be, look at the pelvic structures and torso. It has to be human." Cam says concerned.

"Well then they were seriously deformed." Bones adds.

"Aliens." Hodgins mutters.

They all shake their heads. It was a mystery.

"Maybe Osteoporosis?" Zach suggests.

"No, the waning isn't fully covering over 80 of the body, it can't be that." Brennan says.

"Osteogenesis imperfecta?" Hodgins adds.

"No, I wouldn't think it's a natural disease, the weakening looked as though it grown from the spine, but hasn't spread, I haven't heard of a disease, when it launches form the back and spreads though." Brennan ponders.

"Zach, put this magnification on the monitor." Cam says looking through a scope.

He does so and what appears, seems to be odd swarms of something in the cracks of the ribcage. It was something alive.

"What is that?" Booth says.

"I wish I could tell you." Brennan says taking a closer look at it.

"Don't diseases usually die, when the host, or the person dies?" Zach says.

"You think that's the disease that killed this person?" Hodgins says fixing his gaze towards Zach.

"It seems to be eating away at the fragments." Cam says in an agreeing voice.

They conceal the corpse, it was a precaution, just in case Zach was right, they all too were checked an hour later for the same toxins, it came out clean. I was now getting late and Brennan thought this case just be examined tomorrow, after she gets some sleep, she spent the past two days at the lab, it was time to go home.

She drove to her house. After a nice warm bath, she slipped into a robe and flipped on the news. She was shocked at what it said.

_Anchorman: Now, the government is assuring us that the threat of the new disease, called Carnation DM, has been contained, but some bodies of the carriers were transferred to unknown location. This disease was leaked to deform the human skeletal system and make the mind mentally unaware, also act out with violent aggression, almost zombie like. Anybody who comes in contact with the living carriers, be warned, even a scrape with infect you, you are advised to stay in your homes, until the last of the remains are captured and brought back for testing and hopefully a cure._

It couldn't be the same thing she saw at the lab, or could it, Brennan thought to herself. Some are still on the loose and they haven't activated mass evacuation, maybe there are to many roaming downtown.

Suddenly a chill went up he spine and she had a rush of paranoia, of being unsafe, she wanted to be with Booth, maybe she could catch him at the Jeffersonian. She leapt to her feet and went to get dressed. After that she crept her door open and walked out.

She crash from the stairwell, and ran to her elevator. She rapidly clicked the button, nothing was after her, but the fright of it was real. The door slowly opened and she practically threw herself inside. It went down, floor by floor, the lights flickered.

Finally she ran into the street, not a person was out. It was fading from day to night, the streetlights zapped on as she strode past them. She got in her car and soon enough she was in the parking garage at the Jeffersonian, she felt relieved.

She carelessly walked past the shadows, she saw many odd shapes and sizes, but only picked up her speed. She tripped on her heel because of her speed. It had broken, and she now had a gash, it didn't hurt but blood trickled down the pavement.

She saw something lurking near a car, it shrieked and roared. It was a man, tattered clothes and pale, milky skin. He ran toward her, slobber and drool was literally leaking from his mouth, waving his hands in the air, he leapt at Brennan.


	2. The Pile of Bodies pt 2

**Chapter 2: The Pile of Bodies (part II)**

Brennan's eyes were tightly closed shut. They flung open when she heard three gunshots from behind her. The deformed being fell right in front of her feet. She turned and saw Booth holding a gun aimed high.

"Booth." She said in a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" he says running toward her and helping her up.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked leaning against the car, her leg was still hurting badly.

"I didn't, I saw the news and Hodgins said you had left and I wanted to see if you were alright." He said taking a look at her leg.

"Good timing." She says.

She leans on him and they walk to the stairwell.

"Bones, do you know what the hell happened, is this a mutation or zombies?" Booth asks confused.

"Well when I was at home I watched the news, they had said it was a disease, it's called Carnation DM." she replies.

They make it the stairs and into the Jeffersonian, only Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Zach, and Booth were left.

"We are going to need to basically barricade ourselves in here, these…things are infesting the town." Booth says to Brennan.

"It's like some sort of alien invasion." Hodgins says to the group.

"No, it's some sort of unexplainable disease called Carnation DM." Brennan says joining them all at the observation table.

There wasn't the body she had there anymore, there was a big pile of bones. There could have been enough jumbled parts to make ten people.

"What are these doing here, where is the body from case #345?" she demands.

"Dr. Brennan, I found these while I was blocking the mail shoot, they were crammed in their." Zach bluntly says aloud.

"Okay, but where is the body?" she asks.

"I moved it to the record room." Zach replies.

"Go get it, I need a full structured and intact body to further develop a theory on what the disease does." Brennan replies.

Zach runs off into the darkness. Cam and Hodgins begin to grab the bone fragments from the observation table and move them aside.

"Oh my God! Brennan were you, like, bitten by one." Angela says pointing at her leg.

"No, I fell running away from one, but Booth killed it." She says smiling.

"Wait, if you can kill them? Are you sure it died?" Hodgins says.

"Well I didn't go up to and check, but I hit it three times, and it didn't get back up." Booth says in a sort of bragging fashion.

"If we get the body we can get blood samples and saliva samples!" Hodgins says getting excited again.

"I don't know, what if it didn't die." Cam states.

"Can't that wait, lets just see what we can get from the cocky bones." Booth says.

Zach returns with the body and gently lays it on the table. Hodgins grabs Q-tip and tries to receive any skin sample. Cam intently looks over the legs with a scope, as Brennan studies the skull.

"I got some kind of skin, I think." Hodgins says, going over his desk and studying it further.

"Why do we have to be the only employees here?" Zach asks.

"The FBI thinks you may be able to gather 'vital information' on this attack. But don't worry all the others were evacuated." Booth replies.

"Great." Angela sarcastically drones.

"I examined the apparent skin I found, it looks more scaly though, it must have been drastically mutated over a day or even two." Hodgins says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait this disease report just came in." Booth says confused.

"Maybe he was in hiding or the government wanted to control the threat, or maybe the government created him." Hodgins said blurting out random conspiracies.

"These teeth in his jaw, Zach don't they look like, well elongated?" Brennan says.

Zach takes a closer look, his eyes narrow at it.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, almost like…" he starts.

"…Fangs." Angela interrupts, Zach nods.

"I'm still hung over on the arms. It looks like the bones grew out of the skin, not in painful way, but still like a spikes of bones sprang out." Cam says moving her scope towards the arm.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Booth says hanging his arms over the railing.

Suddenly a crash was heard. They all look up and at each other. All of them were there. They assumed the least and said something could have fallen.

"Yeah, I'm still hung up on how that pile of bones got in the mail room." Zach said.

"You didn't put them there?" Booth says getting concerned.

"No, why?" Zach ponders.

"Did anybody put them there?" Booth openly asks, nobody replied.

"Booth, what's going on? Why is this a big deal?" Angela asks.

"Well somebody, from the inside of this building had to of put them there, and if it wasn't me or any of you then who was it." He said.

They hear another crash and a sickened type of snarl. The pile of bones rolls down the shadowed hallway, followed by another mutated human, he was pale and red eyed, also slobbering from the mouth. The worst part about him was, he was wearing a Jeffersonian labcoat.


	3. Overrun

**Chapter 3: Overrun **

Booth reached for his pistol, he aimed high, for the head. Once the creature took another step he fired twice. Directly blasting a hole right in the middle of the forehead. Nobody knew if it died, or if it was an employee who was turned.

"Is it, well dead?" Angela openly asked.

"I don't really know." Booth replied.

"What should we do with it, burn it?" Hodgins asked.

"We should get a look at its lab coat, see who this person was." Cam suggested.

"Yes, then see which department they were in, to see what parts of the Jeffersonian are infested." Booth said jumping in.

"That won't tell us anything, it could have been someone running away or hiding somewhere, this person could have been anywhere when attacked." Brennan added.

"Are you sure its safe to go near them?" Zach said.

Cam ignored the petty argument and walked over to the corpse. She touched it's lab coat and read it.

"It was a John Grogh, anyone know him?" Cam said.

Everyone shocked that she went over by it. She looked impatient, waiting for a response. She then rolled her eyes and stood completely up.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Angela said.

Others agreed. Soon after silence filled the room. Cam took one step forward when, the creature grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, fiercely trying to bite her. Booth shot it again, and like before it stopped moving, looking dead. Cam scrambled to her knees and got back to the group as fast as she could.

"Are you alright?" Booth says helping her up.

"I am now." She exclaimed grasping him tightly.

"Were you bit or scratched?" Brennan said getting worried.

"No, wait if your scratched, you get infected?" Cam said puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what it said on the news." Brennan announced.

"Well no, I wasn't bitten or scratched but thanks for the warning." Cam said.

"Alright guys, we should either move that… thing or move to a different location." Booth said.

"We should stay at this area, it's easier to examine here and we have all of the equipment here." Zach said.

"I think that was a volunteer to move it." Hodgins said.

"No, I'm not going near it." Zach responded.

"Shoot it again before you move it." Angela said.

"I would but I don't think it's a good idea to waste bullets, I have a round left for this gun, and a fully loaded magnum in my sock. And not to mention I don't have any idea how many could be inside." Booth said.

"Why don't you restrain it before moving it." Brennan stated.

"I like that idea." Zach said.

"Restrain with what? There isn't anything useful here." Hodgins said.

"You could all throw in your lab coats and help me make a straight jacket." Cam said, already ripping through her own.

Brennan threw hers in and so did Angela. Soon enough they constructed an odd form of restraint, Booth thought it wise to take off his tie and place it over the creature's mouth, just in case. Zach grabbed the feet and Booth lifted the head, slowly carrying it into a different part of the building, disappearing into the shadows.

"I'm going to examine the skull some more." Brennan said.

"I can't do too much with just bones, I think I'm going to go to the garage, get that saliva sample." Hodgins declared.

"No, you can't go, not without Booth, you saw the other one woke up." Angela said getting worried.

"Yeah, but by now it probably got left it's spot by now." Hodgins said calming her down.

"Hodgins just wait for Booth; it will only be another five minutes." Brennan said.

"Come on guys. I can handle this, I need to do something to contribute, please let me go." He said in a dull voice.

"I'll go with you." Cam said.

"What?" Hodgins was shocked by this.

"I can do it alone, trust me." He continued.

"Well, just in case we do see something, I will be there." Cam said smiling.

"Wait a minute, Jack." Angela said.

"What?" he replied.

"If you said the body is probably gone, where were planning on getting that sample?" Angela continued.

"Well, I was planning on searching the area, if the body is gone, then hopefully I could find other bones on the way." Hodgins replied again.

Angela wanted to question him more, but didn't he was set on going and she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. Cam and Hodgins departed together and made there way through the darkness. Staying close by one another.

"When are you planning on telling me your real plan?" Cam openly stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" he said.

"Please, you know the body is gone, and there isn't a saliva sample near there. So Jack, what's the plan?" She demanded.

"Fine, you got me. I was planning to-"

They heard the same hissing sound again, and more crashes from all around. Hodgins ran to the balcony, and looked down into the main lab, he squinted his eyes. He saw many shadowy figures. Nothing he could make out from his distance, especially in the dark.

He walked over to the wall next to the stairwell; he opened a small box and pushed up a lever. Soon the back up lights fluttered on. Once this happened, he ran to the balcony again, this time he saw many creatures leaping about, running around and destroying equipment. There had to be near 60 of them.

"Holy" he started.

"We have to move, now!" Cam yelled.

Most of the creatures looked up, some began to chase them. Hodgins grabbed Cam's arm and pulled her into the stairwell. It was a last resort, but they felt the need to go up, they assumed less of the creatures would be in the higher parts of the building.

"We have to go up, as high as we can." Cam said.

"No, we can't stray to far from the others." Hodgins said.

"We have no choice." Cam stated.

The two made there way up to the top floor.

Brennan looked intently through a magnifying glass, she then peeled a layer of the skin off the creature and put it on her desk to examine later.

"I'm worried about them." Angela said.

"I'm sure there fine, they should be back any minute now." Brennan said not paying much attention.

Booth and Zach wandered back into the group.

"Hey, we hauled it down the laundry shoot; it woke up so we had to work fast." Booth said.

"You got to hear this, so when he started squirming Zach-" Booth started.

"Wait, where is Hodgins and Cam?" He asked.

"They um went to the parking garage. To find a saliva sample." Brennan declared.

"No, you shouldn't let them leave, we have to stay together." Booth said.

"But you and I went out together and left them." Zach stated.

"Yeah, but that was different." Booth replied.

"How so?" Brennan asked.

"I have a gun and am a trained agent." He said waving his gun at them.

"I gotta to go find them." Booth said.

Suddenly they all hear a scratchy sound. It was coming from the wall, next to the Brennan. There was a small box, she turned the knob and saw many levers. Also a telephone like device.

She picked it up.

"Hello." She said with great confusion into the telephone.

"_Brennan it's me, it's Hodgins."_

His voice was really scratchy.

"What's going on where are you."

"_I'm on the top floor, trapped in a janitor's closet." He said_

"Is Cam with you?" Brennan asked.

"_No, I..I think she's dead, they have her, there hear, I'm trapped." He said._

They hear crash and him scream, and then the phone goes dead.

Everyone looks at each other in shock.


	4. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission**

"We have to go to save him. He can't get out." Brennan said in a panicked tone.

"Bones, you heard him, he's on the top floor, there are only four of us, and maybe over a hundred zombies. I have one gun, and the only magazine is in this pistol with 13 shots left." Booth said.

"Okay first of all they aren't zombies, they are people, and zombies aren't real." Brennan said.

"Well, what else should I call them?" Booth said.

"He has a good point." Angela muttered.

"See." Booth said.

"Fine call them whatever you want, but we have to get to Hodgins, or he's going to die!" Brennan protested.

"13 shots Bones." Booth reminded her.

"Well, what lets think…" Brennan said.

"We could make our own weapons." Angela suggested.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"What, I'm just thinking like Hodgins, and he is still alive." Angela said.

"Come on that's ridiculous…we-" Brennan started but was interrupted by Booth.

"You may be on to something there, we have fire extinguishers, pipes, and two squints to help us put it together." Booth said.

"And if they are the squints what does that make me?" Angela asked.

"Normal." Booth replied chuckling.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

Booth walked down the step in the dim lighted central area of the Jeffersonian. He walked over to a glass case on the wall, it holding the fire extinguisher. He used his elbow to shatter the glass and grab it. Once he got back to the others, he saw Brennan was examining some bones.

Angela had flipped over a desk and was pulling the legs off of it. Zach had his own project of building a weapon, he took parts from a computer and electrical chords and made some odd backpack like device.

"Zach, what is that?" Booth asked concerned.

"I used batteries to supply power, and wires here to travel the power through these channels and express them out these tied outlets and syringes." Zach replied.

"Okay, in English." Booth said.

"Think of it as a giant taser with less power." Brennan said without even looking up from the examination table.

"Yeah that's good, zombies can feel electricity." Booth said.

"Okay…" Zach said in a weary tone.

"We should hurry, we don't know how long Hodgins has." Booth said.

"I made this…it isn't much, but it could help." Angela said holding out a tool of some sort.

She used some kind of sturdy paste to hold the legs of the desk together, it made a long pole-like weapon, she also found a piece of splintered metal for the tip.

"Thanks, if I do run out of bullets before I get to him, this should come in handy." Booth said.

Zach began strapping himself into his device. Brennan lifted herself from the table.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"Getting ready." Zach replied.

"You're not going, if we are going to split up two should stay here and two should go, Booth has to, and I am going to be the other." Brennan said.

"Wait a minute, I thought all of us were going." Booth stated.

"Yeah me too." Angela said.

"Why would we all go? We need this area, and one of us needs to keep examining, run tests." Brennan said.

"Well, I'm going…that's final." Angela said.

"Well, Booth has to go…he has training and the gun." Zach said.

"I want to go, and I have martial arts training too." Brennan said.

"I can stay, I'll examine these bones when you're gone." Zach said.

"But what if some of the infected come, how would you defend yourself?" Brennan asked.

"You know what, I can stay here with him." Angela said.

"But, still how would you" Brennan started.

"It's fine, ready to go?" Booth said grasping his spear-like object.

He put his gun on his belt, and Brennan strapped into the electrical taser. Booth made a strap on the fire extinguisher and swung it over his shoulder.

They departed from the group and walked up the first stairwell, they heard moans, and sick howls. The first and second floor was clear. Once they began up the second floor stairwell.

The first creature they saw was unusual. Its skin was turning wrinkled and browner, also the teeth were like fangs, and fingernails like claws. Only little balls of hair left on its head. Wearing only tattered clothes.

Booth shot it between the eyes, it fell. Brennan began to go and check if it was dead.

"Leave it, we have to keep moving." Booth said in a hurried tone.

They ran up the stairs, Booth shot three more passing, and surprisingly hit all of them in the head. Only nine shots left and only 2 more floors.

For some odd reason the top floors were crowded. Once on the third floor, they could see why they called it and infestation. Nearly ten creatures attacked them, Brennan shocked one and Booth shot three right away.

Brennan kicked one, and its head flung into the air, in shock she left her guard down and a creature has waving his hands madly, running at her, foaming from the mouth. Booth thrust his spear into its neck and retracted it once the body fell. He was trying to conserve bullets.

Only six left, and he wasted them shooting the bodies of the ones still squirming. They ran to the other stairwell door as fast as possible, they whipped it open and a figure stood there. Booth lifted his gun to the forehead and was about to fire. The figure stepped into the light.

It revealed a beaten and bitten Cam.


End file.
